Fire and Ice
by Blackdove085
Summary: I should have never agreed with Reed on a space project as soon as he mentioned Johnny Storm, my heartless ex that I left for being with another girl besides his sister Susan. Oh, and did I forget to mention, always take fortune cookies serously.
1. A werid dream and fortune

So, this is my first Fanfic of the movie Fantastic four. I watched the movie yesterday and thought that I'll write one about Johnny. This takes place in the first movie. Review and tell me if you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fantastic Four, Marvel does.

…..

As I lay down with my face covered, I sighed. I will be going to space with one of my ex's that I cannot stand to be around, who is this ex. I know all four of them. I like Reed as a brother, as I do the same with Ben. I also Enjoy Susan Storm, she is one of my friends that I had not talk too since about 6 mouth ago. Why, because of her brother Johnny Storm, he is the ex that I cannot stand. My leather jacket laying on my coffee table, my high heeled boots on the floor; I had a green plaid skirt on with fishnets underneath that skirt and a black corset on. I had my finger and toe nails painted black.

I sat up, removing the cool damp towel from my face, my jet black hair cascading down to my lower back that was curled. I blew a lock of a curl from my face. "Why did I agree in the first place?" I said to myself as I turned up the cooler, I get hot way too easily. I should have said no as soon as Reed told me that Johnny Storm was going to be the ships pilot, but….. I wanted to learn more about the stars, that the only thing that will never grow tire of me, or me getting bored with it. Stars has always fascinated me, when I first saw the stars when I was two, I fell in love with them. It wasn't love like how I felt with Johnny that is filled with passion but then, the fire slowly starts to burn out, and you don't even like each other the way you used too.

'I can ignore him anyways; I will just talk with Ben and Reed, and maybe catch up with Sue.' I thought to myself as I got my dinner ready, in which I mean, order my Chinese food and watch TV.

…

I changed out of my day clothes and into my black muscle tank and a pair of 'The Nightmare before Christmas' Jack bottoms. I had a pair of gray fuzzy socks on, I like my feet covered. As I walked out of my bedroom, pulling my hair into a clip, the doorbell rang. 'That must be my dinner." I said to myself as I jumped over the coach and answered the door.

"What do you want Johnny?" I asked him as I narrowed my gray eyes to him and crossed my arms over my chest. "I left YOU, and I will not come back, ever." I said to him as I looked into his dark sunglasses.

"I just wanna talk with you." He said to me as he leaned closer to me. "I broke it off with you five months ago, I have nothing to talk with you about, besides, and you've probably found a girl by now anyways, so go away." I said as I went to close the door, but he stopped it with his foot. "I want to talk with you Shea." He said to me as he looked down to me.

"And I said I have nothing to talk about with you. Good-bye Jonathan." I said to him as I went to close the door again. "Fine, I guess you don't want this." He smirked to me as he held out my dinner. "Give it here." I said as I reached for it but he pulled it out of my reach. "I will if you let me in." He smiled to me. "I am not talking back to you." I said to him as I opened the door. I grabbed onto my food, broke apart my chopsticks and started to eat my orange chicken. I was sitting on the coach. Johnny did take off his sunglasses, not even his jacket; he just walked and sat next to me.

"You know….Shea, I have missed you." He said as he moved closer to me. I rolled my eyes, Yeah, right, and the Easter Bunny is not a pedophile. "I have found other girls, but they are nothing like you." He smiled to me as he came a little bit closer.

"You didn't seem to be this way when you were, oh I don't know, DATING me." I sat to him as I looked to him. I then was about to put another piece of orange chicken into my mouth, but Johnny grabbed onto my hand and had me put it in his mouth. "I thought you hated orange Chicken." I said to him as I tried to pull my hand away from his mouth. He still had a strong grip on my wrist. He chewed and then swallowed before he said something that almost made me want to punch him. "Shea, you know that I didn't mean to do that to you, how about we kiss and make-up and pretend that we breaking up never happened." He smiled as he grabbed onto the box that my orange Chicken came in and set it down next to my jacket.

"I can't do that Johnny, you got with another girl." I said to him as I tried to get up. But he pulled me back down, but in his lap.

"Shea, I miss you, bad." He said as he brought me closer to him. "And I do not. Look, Johnny, I don't think that I will ever take you back, it was dying away anyways. Johnny, go home." I said to him as I tried to have him let go. "And old flames can always start up again if you want it to. I want to start it up again," He then snapped his fingers and then fire was on his thumb, it was not hurting him. "Put that out in my house!" I yelled as I Tried to get up and grab something to put it out. But then Ice surrounding the flame, having it melts into water. It then caused steam to form as the fire went out.

"Ice Queen," Johnny smiled to me as he came closer to me. "How about you let me, melt you." He said to me as he looked down to me, taking his sunglasses off, showing his light colored eyes. He then kissed me, I did know what I was doing, he was my ex, but why was I pulling his leather jacket off his shoulders.

….

I fell off my coach as the doorbell rang; I was still in my green skirt and black corset. 'What in the hell did I just dream about?' I thought before I walked to the door and opened it to see that my food was here and not Johnny. 'Thank God.' I thought as I paid for it and then closed the door. "It was all just a weird dream." I slightly laughed to myself as I sat down and started to eat, I love Chinese food.

As I set my chopsticks down after I was done eating, I broke open my fortune cookie. I've looked at my lucky numbers 4, 14, 24, and 44, I then read my fortune; _you will soon form gifts of no other._ It said, I don't believe in this, but it's fun to always read it, Johnny would hate it when I would trade his fortune with mine when he got a good one. I do remember the good times I had with him; I still remember the bad, but I try to put in good things because I want to move on knowing that I don't have feelings for him anymore.

I then went and took a shower; I have to wake up early in the morning. As I stripped off my corset I looked at myself in the mirror, I smiled to myself, showing my straight white teeth, I am thankful now that my mom and dad had braces put in my mouth when I was in high school. I still had my bra on, I never look at myself naked in the mirror, I just don't do that. I remove the dark carbon eye shadow from my eyelid along with my eyeliner and mascara. I turned both shower knobs on before I then stripped completely down.

As the hot water ran down me, I closed my eyes, enjoying it. As I washed myself down, I started to sing. I change songs a lot, so I would not be able to tell you guys which one. As I stepped out, I then put on my black robe and tied it. I just let my hair down as I put on my black nightgown that was to my mid-thigh. One thing that Johnny will tell you about me and have a big foolish grin on his face is how I know how to be sexy in bed. I somewhat know what he means, I did have sex with him, but I would disagree with him. I just wear this stuff because it won't take me forever to change into, regular clothes.

I then laid down into my queen sized bed and covered myself in my black and white cotton sheets. They use to be red and silk, but I changed them, as I did with my music. I used to listen to the same kind of stuff Johnny listened to, but now I love Tool and the Misfits. I just let my hair grow longer; I only changed my hair and my music, that's only it. I set my alarm clock to 6:35. I turned off my lamp next to my bed and laid on my side as I slowly closed my eyes.

….

I was talking with Johnny, we were wearing blue suits. I was angry at him. "Why did you even do that to me Johnny! I was good to you!" I snapped at him.

"Why can't you just move on!" he yelled to me.

"I'm, trying to; I am just letting you know that what you did was cruel and heartless!" I yelled to him. "I don't even know what I saw in you, your so damn immature." I said to him.

"JUST BECAUSE I KNOW HOW TO LIVE MORE THEN YOU DO!" he yelled to me, as he bend down to look to me. We both were then thrown back. I saw blue around me and I felt as if I was in the artic. White was then around me, I felt my hair become loose.

…..

I then slammed down my hand as my alarm went off. I jumped out of bed, when I was five minutes late. "SHIT!" I yelled as I stubbed my toe. I changed into a pair of black, pinstriped pants with a white tank top. I then just put on mascara and eyeliner, and just threw my brushed hair in a loose clip. I hopped on one foot as I put on one of my black heels and then the other. I grabbed onto my jacket and my keys locked the door and then ran out to my car.

As I jumped into my black mini truck and started the car my favorite band that I will forever love played their song SMELLS LIKE TEEN SPIRT! I love Nirvana. I then started to sing along with it. (I do not plan to write the lyrics out, you guys can hear this song, sung by Kurt himself.) As I drove out of the city, I started to see more of nature then sky high buildings.

'At least I get to see Susan again in from these pass five mouth.' I thought as I let my arm rest on the rolled down window. 'Besides, it's only a week.' I thought to myself again as I speed up, putting in a She wants revenge CD.

….

As Ben walked down the stairs going down the stairs. "I cannot believe I agreed with this. I will be taking orders from pretty boy." Ben said to Reed as he looked to him.

"Ben, you don't have to worry, I asked Shea to come along." Reed said to him as he caught up to him.

"Great, now I will have to hear her and the underwear model yells at each other." Ben said as he turned around.

"Who is going to be yelling at each other?" asked Susan as she walked over to them both. "Why don't you ask Reed about that?" Ben said to her as he pointed his thumb to his best friend. "Reed, did you invite anyone else besides my brother." Susan said to him as she looked up to him. "Well, uh, I did, Susan, you know Shea, and-"Reed was cut off by her.

"You invited Shea!" she particularly yelled at him. "Yes, what's wrong with that? I thought she would like to come and be around her friends and the stars, since she is into astrometry" he said to her. Susan then shook her head as she closed her eyes and had her hand on her head. "Johnny and Shea are not dating anymore, and they both don't really like each other, Johnny doesn't really care, but if you saw how she was like five months ago, she probably still is mad at him." Susan said to Reed as she looked up to him. "What did he do to her?" Reed asked, but before she could tell him, Johnny pulled up.

"So, when do you we leave?" He asked as he smiled to them, his dark sunglasses still on his face.

"Until Shea Grant comes." Ben said to him not being happy to see him. As Ben said that a black truck pulled up and parked. Shea then stepped out and then saw Ben, she knew Johnny was there but ignored him.

"BEN!" she yelled as she ran to him. She then hugged him hello. "How have you and Debbie doing?" she asked him as she pulled away. "Great." Ben smiled to her.

"Reed thanks for inviting me to come along. I finally get a closer look at the little fire lit rocks in space." She said to him as she hugged him to.

"Sue, I haven't seen or heard from you in five mouths. How are you?" Shea asked her as they both hugged, Shea and Susan like each other, and Shea just doesn't like Johnny. "Great same as you?" Susan asked her as she smiled to her. "Yeah, I'm doing good." Shea smiled back to her. Johnny then coughed to her.

"I didn't see you there." Shea replied bored to him. "What, no hi." Johnny said to her.

"Yeah, no hi, I say hi to people I like, and I don't like you Johnny." She said to him before she continued to Susan. "How long will we be up there, a week?" Shea asked her, Shea's back facing Johnny.

"A week, did Reed tell you that." Susan asked her as they both started to walk next to each other. "Of course." Shea smiled to her.

"Shea, I like how you grew your hair out." Susan said to her as she noticed that her once, waist length hair was now down to her lower back. "Thanks thought I may try something new with my hair after what happened." Shea said to her as they both went into different rooms to change.

...

As I walked out of the room I was in, I saw Ben, Reed, and Johnny, laughing as he held a camera in his hands. "Acting like your still in middle school Johnny." I said to him as I walked in to the room. I had my hair up in a loose bun. Before Johnny could say anything Ben walk over to him and zip up his blue suit up where it was unzipped at his neck. Susan then walked into the room, explaining about something, but me and Johnny were looking at each other. I disliked Johnny for what he did to me and he dislikes me for dumping him when he breaks hearts, not the other way around.

As everyone else started to walk to the ship me and Johnny stayed behind. "I hope this week goes by fast, and I won't have to see your face again." he said to me as he slowly started to walk ahead of me. "All you have to do is fuck another girl and I'll leave, just like last time. But I highly Doubt that you and Susan would do that since your realated." I said to him as I walked a head of him. "Besides, like they next girl you'll find won't have a body like mine." I smirked to him as I walked ahead of him. I do not show off my body, or mock other women that don't have my type, but I am gonna mess with Johnny for a bit until I think I have made my point. This will be an intersecting week for me.


	2. Your Cold and I miss you

I have decided to write chapter 2 of Fire and Ice. You guys will soon know why I have named this story Fire and Ice in this chapter. I hope you guys review, I really like reviews, but of course, who doesn't. You guys will soon also know why it's rated m in future chapters, so please keep reading. I trying to stop writing Anime stories since I have way too many that people like. Now, time for the disclaimer so I don't get sued for copyright by marvel.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Fantastic Four, I never will, ever. Please don't sue me, I have nothing you want!

ENJOY!

…..

As I walked toward Reed to look at the screen I asked him "Reed, why did you ask Victor Doom?" He turned his head and looked to me, because of how this ship will protect us from the storm." He answered me as he stood up. I knew that Reed and Susan broke u because I still talk with him, even though he is older than me, he let me stay with him when I left Johnny. "Reed, I want to know why did you and Susan break up, you two seemed perfect for each other." I said to him as I looked up to him. "I actually don't wanna talk about it." He said to me as he looked away. I knew he was still heartbroken a little bit, I'm kind of am with Johnny. But I didn't tell him how I felt, I just packed and left and then had nothing to do with him anymore. I can still remember that day.

"_GOOD-BYE JOHNNY!" I screamed to him as I was about out the door. "YOU'RE NOT LEAVING!" he yelled to me as he grabbed a hold of my arm. I looked up into his light blue eyes. I tried to jerk my arm away but his grip only tightened. "You are not leaving me, you have nowhere else to go." he said to me as his eyes softened as he pulled me closer to him. _

"_I do….not care." I said to him as my voice softened too. I then dropped my suite case to wrap my arms around his neck as he kissed me._

_I then felt him pull me up and the laid me down onto the table. We both than pulled away from each other, I brought his head down to my neck and let him kiss it. I slowly started to pull his shirt up, showing his nice, toned body. He then started to loosen my corset and kissed lower. I then realized that I am leaving him for cheating on me with another girl. "No." I said as I tried pushing him off. _

"_What's wrong?" he asked me as he looked up to me. I pushed him off me and started to tighten my corset, making sure that my bra wasn't showing. "That I am not your sex kitten anymore." I said to him as I picked up my suite case and started to walk out. "You're not leaving me!" He yelled as he slowly started to run after me. I slammed the door shut and pulled out my car keys. "Don't you walk away from me!" he screamed as he grabbed onto my arm again. I jerked my arm out. "I am." I said to him as I went into my truck, I noticed tears about to run down his face. 'He deserves it.' I thought as I got in and drove out, away from him and where I used to live. I didn't care if I have nowhere else to go, I wanted to be away from him. If he wanted to see other people, he should have told me. _

_All we did in the relationship later was fight and have make-up sex anyways._

I then saw Ben going into space, with flowers that Reed gave him to put out for the storm to study. I smiled as I looked out into the stars, I am glad I came, Johnny maybe here, but there's only one of him, and there is trillions and trillions of stars in space. "Still staring at the stars Shea?" I heard Johnny say to me as I heard him walk towards me. "Go away Johnny, I don't like you anymore, not even as a friend." I said to him as I turned to face him.

"Why did you leave me?" he asked me as he looked down to me, his eyebrows frowning as he formed a serious look on his face. "You should know why." I said to him as I stared back at him, tears slightly forming in my eyes. "Will you stop acting like I know what I did, just tell me damnit." He said to me as he came closer to me. "Why did you think I left you, just because I got mad at you, no, that wasn't it. I got used to us fighting and then having sex after that. It was because you couldn't tell me something that would save me from heartache. But you had to go on and do THAT!" I yelled at him as I placed my hand on his chest pushing him away from me. "I tried to get you back; I never did something like that for any girl but you. You wouldn't even fucking tell me what I did. I tried calling you, asking you to come back to me. You knew I was about to cry when you left." Johnny said to me as he glared down to me.

"Because you couldn't take it, you couldn't take the fact that you are soon to be tied down to one girl. That's out of your nature! You got tired of me so you cheated on me. You should have FUCKING TOLD ME YOU WANTED TO SEE OTHER PEOPLE!" I screamed at him the last part, fighting back a sob.

"Because I didn't." He said to me as he looked down to me grabbing onto my shoulders. "If I wanted to see other people, then why would I even care if you didn't have a place to go?" He yelled at me as he looked down to me.

"I am not letting you have sex with me just so you could have me back. That was all we did, scream at each other and then fuck it off." I said to him as I looked up to him. "I didn't cheat on you." Johnny said to me as he tried to bring me closer to him. "Don't touch me!" I yelled back to him pushing me away, "You just want sex!" I continued to him, I then heard Reed run to us. We both turned around to look at him. "Johnny, open the gate." Reed said to him before he said to Ben. "Come inside Ben." Reed said franticly. As me and Johnny turned around, we saw a red cloud, most likely the storm Reed was here in the first place.

"I'm not done arranging your flowers yet." Ben said to him as he looked over to us. "Ben, look behind you." Reed told him before Ben turned around. As I heard Ben says "I don't think I can make it." Surprisingly, both I and Johnny told Ben to jump. "Johnny, go close the gate when he comes back in." Reed said to him, Johnny just nodded. "Go help him Shea!" Reed told me too, I did the same.

"What are you doing here!" He exclaimed to me as he looked over to me.

"Helping you." I said as I helped him. "Ben would be able to make it if you didn't have to come and talk to me!" I yelled at him as the storm got closer to us.

"Just because I wanted to fucking know why you left me, you weren't the only one that got upset!" he yelled back to me as he turned his head to me. "I didn't want you to go, I almost begged you to not to go." Johnny said to me as he looked to see if Ben was coming closer. "WHY CAN'T YOU GET OVER THAT!" he screamed at me as Ben was in, but the gate was fully closed. "I AM TRYING TOO; I JUST HAVE TO TELL YOU HOW I FEEL ABOUT IT. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I SAW IN YOU, YOU'RE SO IMMATURE!" I SCREAMED AT HIM BACK.

"Just because I know how to have a good time!" he screamed at me, before I could say anything to him, I was then thrown back, I felt my hair come undone as I saw blue, ice form around me, I then felt all of a sudden cold, like I was in the arctic circle. Tears ran out of my eyes, but then they became frozen as white form around me. I then blacked out before I could feel anything else. I felt like I was in a pool of shadows, it then became cold. I then don't remember anything after that.

…..

I was then slowly opening my eyes, I was in a bed, and the walls were a slight tan color. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. "We're awake." I heard someone say to me, I looked and saw Ben, alive. "BEN! YOU'RE ALIVE!" I yelled as I hugged him around his neck. He laughed as I hugged him. "Of course I am alive. I didn't have a pleasure of waking up to Johnny through." Ben said as he looked annoyed. I have to agree with Ben; Johnny has always been so immature, before he dated me. Of course, I didn't make him more mature, just had him not be so…insensitive. "SO, Shea, would you like to have lunch with me, Reed, and Sue?" he asked me with a smile on his face. "Not right now, I want to have some fresh air by myself. Sorry." I said to him as I stood up.

He just smiled. "It's okay Shea." He then walked out of my room and closed the door. I always liked to be alone when I want to think about something, or even worried about something. I'm worried about Ben; He had the most exposure to the storm, something's wrong. I then turned on the shower, I hate being dirty. I stepped into shower as I took off this white gown. I let the hot water relaxed my tense muscles, I then started to sing Green day, this is the only band I still listen to after the break up, but of course, I got him into Green day. I turned off the water and started to dry myself off. I walked out of the shower and wrapped the towel around me and walked into the room so I could change.

I pulled my black sweater dress over my head and down to my thighs that had black tights covering them. I then walked over to the mirror to put on some make-up I noticed that I had a Blue streak in my hair. "I don't remember ever putting blue dye in my hair to do this." I said as I held onto it. "Looks good on you." I heard someone say to me, I knew it wasn't Johnny, his voice was deeper. I turned around to see a man with black hair in a white coat walking towards me. "Who are you?" I asked him as I raised my eyebrow to him.

"Doctor Doug Peterson." He smiled to me as he held out his hand to me. "Shea Elizabeth Grant." I answered him as I shook it and looked up into his hazel green eyes. "Nice to meet you Miss Grant." He smiled to me, showing a smile like mine. "Same to you Doctor Peterson." I said to him as I smiled back, he was cute for a doctor.

"Please, call me Doug, I feel like my father when I'm call Doctor Peterson." He smiled to me before he took out a tormenter. "Open your mouth." He said as he brought to my mouth. I did, I put it under my tongue and kept it under until he pulled it out. "Call me Shea then Doug." I said to him after he took it out. "Below the human tempter." He said as he looked down to it, his eyebrows frowning. "How low is it?" I asked him as I looked up to him. "Almost to 10F." He said to me as he showed it to me. "Strange, I feel extremely warm then cold." I said to him as I looked back up to him.

I then felt him place a hand on my face. "Strange, you don't feel cold." He said to me as he looked down to me. "Maybe you got a defected one." I said to him as I took it out of his hands and looked at it. "Probably, So, Shea, are you seeing someone?" he asked me as he looked down to me. "I'm probably too young for you." I said to him as I looked to him. "I'm only 27." He said to me as he looked down to me, his short black hair looking a dark brown in the sunlight. "You seem about 25, am I right?" he asked me as he placed his hand on my shoulder.

"You got about a year off. I'm 26." I said to him as I looked into his hazel eyes again.

"And she is seeing someone." I heard Johnny say as he walked in. I rolled my eyes, what, will he make sure I don't get anyone else because he doesn't want me to move on.

"You're lucky to have her." I heard Doug say to him as he turned around. "I know." He smiled as he place one of his arms around my shoulders. "I am not dating him, anymore." I said to him as I slammed my heeled boot onto his foot, in which made him groan in pain and let go of me. "Really? Then, Shea, would you like to have lunch with me when I have my next break, we can eat outside if you want to." Doug smiled to me; I smiled back to him before I asked him. "And what time is that?"

"In about an hour or so." He answered me, his hazel eyes shining with joy. "I'll be sitting on the deck reading." I smiled to him before he walked out. "Also, what kind of food would you like for lunch?" he asked me before he closed the door, looking to me. "I love Chinese food." I said to him as I walked over to him, I looked over to see Johnny getting a little annoyed. "Sounds good, see you in an hour." He smiled before he kissed me on the cheek and then closed the door.

"What the Fuck was that!" Johnny asked me as he walked over to me. "That was me getting a lunch date with a doctor." I smiled to him as I walked over to the mirror to do my make-up. "I know what THAT was, I mean flirting with him." He said as he followed me in. "And what was with you saying that we were still dating Johnny." I said to him as I turned around to face him. "We've been broken up for five mouths." I said to him as I looked into his blue eyes. "And that's been way too long." He said to him as he came closer to me. I noticed that he was wearing a muscle shirt and a pair of sweats. The muscle shirt of course showed his arms and his chest. "No, not long enough to get through your head that I want nothing to do with you." I said to him before I turned around, I started to put on a bronze colored eye shadow. I then slight put on liquid eye liner that was black.

I then felt Johnny wrap his arms around me and brought me closer to him. "Let go of me." I said to him as I started to hit his arms. "I want you back Shea." He said to me as he brought himself closer to me, I had my back pressing against his upper stomach and lower chest. I then felt him kiss my neck. "I miss you." He said again as he stopped and looked into the mirror, his face in the crook of my shoulder and neck. I looked in the mirror too; his light blue eyes seemed darker. He had a hold of my black hair. His left arm under my chest, holding me closes. I then felt him move his hand up, over my chest and to the neck of my dress along with his other hand when he let go of my hair.

I felt him pull my dress down, slowly showing my red lace bra. I heard him slightly laugh as he saw my bra. He then went back to kissing my neck but then went to my shoulders, his hands resting on my flat stomach. "Johnny-" I couldn't finish because he place two of his finger over my lips. "Shut up." He said to me as he rested his head onto my shoulders. He then got up and then turned me around and pushed himself against me again, my lower back pressed against the counter. He brought my bra straps down and then started to kiss me again. I pushed him back with two fingers, holding his lips away from mine. "Johnny, stop." I said to him as I looked into his now dark blue eyes. He grabbed onto my hand and brought it down.

"Shea, you know that I've missed you." He said to me as he then moved his hand down my face. "I'm just trying to show you that I want you back." He told me again before he started to twirl a lock of my black hair around his fingers. "Like how you did when I left." I said to him, placing my hands on his chest. "I didn't want you to leave; you would even let me talk with you." He said to me as he narrowed his eyes to me. "Because there was nothing to say, you cheated on me with another girl and so I left." I said to him as I looked up to him. "And how did you know it was me? You didn't give me time to even talk with you." He said to me again as he looked down to me. "Shea, you knew that I didn't want you to leave, and you did it anyways. I tried to go to Reed's place, where you were staying, but I was talked out of it. I wanted to get you back; I did try calling you but I when I tried to talk to you, you'd hung up." He continued to me as his grip tightened on my wrist.

"I even tried to beg you not to leave." Johnny said to me again as he looked down at me. His blue eyes became lighter, tears forming. "And you told me to move on when you can't even do it yourself." I said to him as I looked at him. "I didn't mean from me." He said as he came closer to me. "I won't be able to trust you." I said to him as I moved back. "I have a date anyways, I will believe you when you prove it by not trying to sleep with me, and this just tells me that you just want to fuck me and nothing more." I said to him as I pushed him off me. "I would take you back Johnny, but I can't trust you, not right now." I said to him as I walked away from him, fixing my dress. "Then when will it be?" he asked me as he walked over to me. "When you actually try and prove to me that you want me back, now, will you leave, I have to get finished and get some fresh air." I said to him as I started to put on mascara and then a clear lip gloss. I then felt Johnny garb a hold of my arm and then kissed me.

"How about, you and me go out and have some fun in the snow." He said as he pulled away from me, holding me around my waist. "How about, you go away so I could start to read a book and get some fresh air while I wait for my lunch date." I answered to him as I rolled my eyes and rested my hands on his chest, which was a stupid mistake since I like muscle. "Working out more often Johnny?" I simply asked him as I looked up to him, he just smiled to me. "You have." I said to him as I raised my eyebrow to him. "When I don't have you around, I have nothing else better to do." He said as he came closer to me. "How many times will I be pressed against this counter?" I thought to myself.

I then felt Johnny pick me up and then set me down, where I was elevated. "Better?" he asked me as he smiled. I thought out loud, damnit; I really need to leave, right now. "Thanks, but I plan to go outside." I said to him as I looked down to him. He then moved forward and kissed me again, my hand under his lager ones. I tried to move my head away but he placed his other hand behind my head and held it still. "Johnny." I tried to say as he slowly pulled away. "What?" he asked me as his right hand moved to my thigh. "I don't think we should do this here." I said to him as I rested my hands on his shoulders. "Why? Worried about someone walking in on us." He said to me as he slowly started to pull off my left boot. "I could really careless if someone sees us." He told me as he slipped off my other one.

I'm screwed, in both ways. "I'm not in the mood to let you fuck me." I said to him, just speak your mind Shea, speak your mind. "You know you look so cute when you speak your mind." He said to me as he brought me closer to him. I can't stand up a date, I never do when I say yes, I can to sex but not a date! "Really, then way are you acting as if you want me to fuck you?" Johnny asked me with a smile. "I thought that out loud, didn't I?" I asked him as I felt him pull off my tights. "Yeah, you did." He said to me before he started to kiss my face, then, it hit me. Make him think that I want this and when he pulls away, backhand him.

I then looked to him, putting on a face of want. "Johnny." I whispered to him as I held onto his face to have him look at me, his blue eyes were turning dark again, I could almost see in his eyes what he wanted. I slowly started to move my thumb across his lips before I slightly pecked his lips. I then went to his ear and nipped onto his earlobe. "Yes?" he asked me as he looked like he was lightheaded. "I want you to make love to me."

With Johnny.

"I want you to make love to me." Shea said to me as she looked at me with her silver gray eyes, damn I've missed troughs gray eyes. I started to kiss her neck and lick. I have been with other girls before and after Shea, but none of them can live up to her, she knows how to please me. She's sexy when she wants to be fucked. "With pleasure." I whispered into her ear before I repeated what she did. I brought her down and laid her damn on her bed and started to kiss her neck as I felt her up.

I then looked down to her before I kissed her on her lips; I've missed these lips, this body, and the girl. Hell I even miss when we used to fight, how her gray eyes darkened as she got angry, Shea can keep her cool but her eyes tell me everything.

…

I shall leave it there. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, this is just a small taste, right now we're at the beginning, the actual sex scene may come in about chapter 8 or 7, but I shall let the words decide. Please, again…..review, I really like reviews. Thanks for reading my little readers and we shall meet again when I decide to start, finish, etc., etc. again. It is 2:29 in the morning on the 10th of December, 2011.


	3. It's not what it looks like!

So, here is chapter 3 of Fire and Ice. Will you guys please review, I would at least like one 'I like this story.' This is my most popular viewed story on this website. Anyways, I enjoy writing this story more than I thought I would. In which I never did with any other stories, I also hope that this story is just not 8 chapters long and I make it longer by using cliffhangers. I have to now do a disclaimer so I will not get sued, which I don't know why someone would sue me when I don't even own the computer I'm typing this story on, and what would they get out of 20 bucks? Anyways, I do not own anything with the name Marvel on it, I could not draw that good anyways, that's why I write and rarely draw. Now, ENJOY!

…

As I looked up to him when he pulled away again but dipped down and started to kiss me again. When will he stop kissing me every five seconds! I need him to stop, I have a damn date; I don't care if Johnny wants me back because right now I really have to go! I felt him move his hand move slowly between my legs. I would be enjoying this if I didn't have a date! I really, really need to stop this before I either 1. Let him fuck me or 2. Have Doug walk in on this, in which I want none of through things to happen.

"Johnny." I said as I closed my legs and placed my hand on his chest, looking up to him. "What's wrong?" he asked me as he kept his hand on my thigh. I need to stop this, and I need to stop this now before I actually sleep with him. "I have to go, I really need fresh air." I said to him as I sat up, looking down to him, I know how I'm like with sex, period, and when my body wants it, it will talk my mind into it. "It can wait." He said before he went to kiss my neck but I grabbed onto his head. "I am telling you no Johnny." I said to him as I moved out from under him, looking into his now dark blue eyes.

"So what, you can spend time with that doctor." Johnny said to me as his eyebrows narrowed at me, his face showing his rage. "You're afraid of him seeing us. Aren't you?" He said to me again as his grip on my thigh tightened. He came closer to me; I felt his face became warmer than it already was. His eyes were turning orange; I had to pull away from the heat on his cheeks. "You're on fire." I said in shock as I looked at how some parts of his face had flames. "Because I'm pissed off at you!" he shouted as he had more flames form.

"I mean you have fire on your face!" I shouted back at him, slapping my hand against his left cheek, I then saw ice on his cheek, but was then made into steam, putting the left side of his face out. "How did I do that?" I asked myself out loud as I looked at my hand with my eyebrow raised. "But most of all, WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" I screamed at him as I slapped my hand down to his head. "Don't you know this is a highly flammable bed?" I said to him as he rubbed his head. "That is one thing I don't miss you doing to me." He said to me as he looked to me. "I swear, just something and it sets you off. Just like that." He said before he snapped his fingers, causing a fire to start. I then placed ice over it in annoyance. "Don't you ever learn?" I said to him as I rolled my eyes.

I then heard my door open. I looked but only saw Reed and Susan; they both raised their eyebrows as they saw Johnny and me on my bed with him shirtless. "It's not what it looks like!" I said to them as I moved away, well tried to move away from him. I then noticed that spark in Johnny's eyes, he then grabbed onto me. "Why so shy now babe, you weren't a few minutes ago." Johnny smirked to me as he came closer to me. I then slapped him again; Reed and Susan then flinched away from the noise and Johnny screaming the word ow.

"Served you right Johnny." Susan said to him as she crossed her arms as she walked over to us. "You know I can tell when I've walked into a room where you guys had sex in. Shea's hair would be a lot messier and would have hickies all over her neck." Susan said to Johnny as she looked down to him. As she handed him his shirt Reed asked me something. "Shea, have anything strange happen besides this?" Reed asked me. I knew Reed had something, and he knew what it was and wanted to tell me and now Johnny. "Yeah, Johnny's face lit with fire, I slapped him, which then formed ice on the side where I slapped him. I knew that look Reed gave me when he knew something he thought was right. "The cloud has genetically altered our DNA." Reed said he looked at all of us.

Johnny laughed in joy, god he's so immature. I wonder if he's bipolar, just a few moments ago, he was pissed off at me for telling him that I didn't want to have sex with him and now he's happy because he can set himself on fire. I then thought of Ben "And has the same thing happened to Ben." I said to him as I looked up to him. Reed's eyes widened before he started to walk out of the door. "We're going to check on Ben, we have to see what's wrong with him." I said as I followed behind Reed, Susan walked ahead of me and so, sadly enough, I was left with Johnny as Reed and Susan talked, about science. I kept hearing him snap his fingers, constantly. "Will you stop that, it's getting annoying." I said to him as I turned around and faced him; he didn't even bother to put on a shirt!

"Just relighting a flame that you put out, I wish starting our fire again was this easy." He smirked at me as he looked down at me. I rolled my eyes and then yelled at Susan and Reed. "Here's what happen to Johnny." Both turned around and raised their eyebrows at this. "You guys should see what Shea can do." Johnny smiled before he decided to get bold and kiss me, causing me to slap him again. Ice was in shape of a hand that slowly started to melt on the right side of his face. I then noticed how Susan and Reed were looking at me. "What?" I asked them as I raised my eyebrow. "No wonder you guys had an interesting relationship, You're Ice and Johnny's fire." Susan said to me with a slight smirk on her face.

'Don't you smirk at me!' I thought to myself as I crossed my arm. "And we may-"

"Finnish that sentence and I will freeze all of your nerves in your spinal cord." I said to him as I glared at him. He smiled to me before he snapped his fingers again. "I'm just speaking the truth, babe. And what's wrong with starting old flames that are still alive." He said before he snapped them again, putting the fire out. I smirked at him. "And it's strange how you're the only one that starts and puts out relationship fires. Cool down before you start a forest fire of women hot head." I told him as I patted him on the cheek. "Now, how about we go check on Ben." I said to them as I walked towards his room. "And Johnny, put on a shirt, I'm not checking you out." I said to him again as I walked, with all three of them walking behind me.

….

"Stop it Johnny." Susan said to her brother as he kept snapping his fingers. "I said stop it Johnny." She said to him as she was getting annoyed with him. "Will you stop!" Susan said to him as she turned around. "What?" he said as he looked at her, acting like he didn't do anything.

"God."

"God." Johnny repeated to his sister, I wonder how Susan puts up with him as a brother. My brother wasn't like him, but of course I only knew him until he died of brain cancer when he was 8. Johnny does know about my little brother Elijah, when I told him I was crying on the day I found out.

…

_I sat on the couch, my face in my hands as I sobbed. I then heard Johnny step out of the bathroom, a towel draped over his shoulders in his boxers. I knew he heard me sobbing, why wouldn't he came and sat next to me. "What's wrong Shea?" he asked me as he wrapped his arm around me. "My little brother," I sobbed out to him as I buried my face into his shoulder. "You have a little brother?" he asked me, I cried harder. "Not anymore!" I screamed out as my nails sunk into his biceps. He wrapped him left arm around my waist and then brought my head up._

_My eyes were red and still had tears running out, my bottom lips was trembling from the sobs I did and was trying to hold back. "What do you mean by? 'Not anymore.' Shea." He asked me as held me closer to him. "My…Little….brother… Elijah just died today." I said to him as I wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry babe, what did he die from?" Johnny asked me as he rubbed my back. "Brain cancer and the saddest part was that he was only eight." I sobbed into his neck. "It'll get better, trust me Shea, it'll get better." I said to me as he brought me closer to him._

…

I then heard Johnny yell, not at me. "Yeah, you do guys have keys to the doors!" I looked to see Reed standing in front of the door and Sue trying to unlock the doors lock. As Reed looked into Ben's room, his eyes widen and we all heard a thump, knowing it was Ben. "I'm, almost done." Susan said as she kept punching in numbers. I then noticed Reed look at his hand and then moved it to the crack of the door. I raised my eyebrow as he moved it under it and then stretch to the locked part of the door, and pulled his arm out.

"That's gross." Johnny said as he looked to him, all three of us looked at him annoyed. We then heard a crash; Reed opened the door and ran into his room to see a hole in the wall, the remains on the floor and outside. "What is that thing?" Johnny asked as he stood next to me.

"Who do you think, Big Foot?" I asked him as I looked up to him. I then heard someone else walk in, hoping that it wasn't Doug. "Susan, what happened?" asked Victor Von Doom as he walked in. Knowing Susan, she answered him. "So, where do you think he's going?" Johnny and I asked Reed, I crossed my arms as I asked Reed. "I think I do." Reed told us as he looked towards me, Johnny, and Sue. "He's going home to Debbie." Reed said to us as he looked back outside. "I hope she understands why he looks the way he does." Sue said as she looked to the forest. "Knowing her by the first time I've melt her, mostly likely not." I said as I did the same. 'Ben, I hope you take it not too harshly.' I thought as I uncrossed my arms and crossed my fingers.


End file.
